Love and Temptations
by Lunerpet
Summary: My first Lemon, Kitty gets hit with Keswick's new love potion machine close to Valentines day, Kitty least favorite holiday, now she's fallen in love with Dudley and with love comes temptations.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first lemon ever, so R&R please, and please be honest since I've never tried anything like this, I hope you enjoy**

It was only two weeks until Valentine's Day and most of the city was more than ready, Valentine's Day however was the worst time of the year for T.U.F.F agent Kitty Katswell, she never liked that day since something always bad happened to her.

The last time she tried dating she got shot down pretty hard and by a water delivery guy no less and now she wanted nothing to do with it anymore; she was busy on a report when she overheard some agents talking on their phones about their dates.

Kitty just rolled her eyes "hey Kitty!" the sudden yell made her jump out of her chair, and she turned to face the jerk who did it, to see Dudley her partner in crime fighting "Dudley what's the matter with you! If I didn't think that was you, you would have a broken neck right now!"

Dudley Laughed "sorry Kitty I'm just excited about valentine's day" Kitty hid a growl "why it's not like you could find a date" he looked down trying not to look at the angry Kitty in the eyes "well I was hoping-."

That's when the Chief's monitor fell from the ceiling "agents Puppy and Katswell, Snaptrap's at it again and this time with a date!" Dudley hit the wall when he turned to Kitty, as she was radiating a violent glow "even Snaptrap has a date!"

She wanted to throw something so bad, but instead she focused she rage on the on the Chief's monitor by punching a hole through it, she turned to see all the other agents staring at her "what!" and they quickly got back to work.

She turned to Dudley and walked past him "come on Dudley lets catch some crooks" he nodded and followed after her, she jumped in the front seat of the car not willing to drive, so Dudley got in and drove "are you okay Kitty you seem more violent than normal."

She sighed "I don't want to talk about it" he smiled "oh come on Kitty it's obvious something's wrong" Dudley kept his eyes on the road as he spoke "besides I'm your partner, you can tell me anything" she took a deep breath "look Dudley I'll say this once for your own good, just drop it."

The rest of the way was in silence, as Snaptrap and his gang were running like mad the T.U.F.F mobile stopped right in front of them and the two agents jumped out "freeze Snaptrap" Kitty pulled out her pistol "oh great you two again don't you guys have anything better to do then stop us villains all the time?"

Snaptrap said annoyed, they saw a big lady walk up to the rat "who are these weirdo's?" Snaptrap smiled at her "these would be the two who always put my behind bars, well that's going to change today" Dudley just looked grossed out "dude is that your date?" Snaptrap pulled out his gun "that's right agent Puppy now prepare-."

Kitty was growing inpatient when Snaptrap talked, that's all he did and she was not in the mood, so to wrap this up she shot him in the leg, as he hit the floor she smiled and felt like she wanted to pull the trigger again but Dudley pushed her gun away so she didn't "Kitty what's gotten in to you!"

"Aahhhh my leg!" Snaptrap screamed, the big lady was about to charge when she saw Kitty hold the gun up to her she backed down "your all going to spend valentine's day in prison" Kitty said as she took out her cuffs.

When they got back the Chief was furious "what's the matter with you Katswell, you know when a villain does a speech we let them talk" Kitty punched the wall "I'm getting sick of these rules Chief, their criminal scum and we have rules telling us how we can't catch them! That's just stupid."

The Chief got even angrier "that's it Kitty your suspended until this valentine problem of your has blown over, got it!" Kitty tossed her badge and gun on his desk "fine whatever!" she left the Chief's office and saw Dudley waiting just outside.

"You heard that huh?" he nodded "yeah" she sighed and shook her head "I'm going home" Dudley grabbed her arm "Kitty wait I-" before he could say anything Keswick ran out of his lab "everyone run for your lives!" Kitty took her arm back "what's wrong Keswick?"

Keswick was running in a circle screaming, so Kitty waited for a second then grabbed him by the shoulders "oh Kitty, you have to stop it, it's going to blow!" she looked over to Dudley "Dudley get everyone out I'll see to Keswick's lab" Dudley nodded "right."

She ran off into the lab and the machine and it was smoking a pink mist "what is that?" she went over to it and tapped it expecting it to be hot, but it wasn't, it was cold to the touch; she knelt down on one knee and opened the panel.

She looked at the wires and they were all blue "really Keswick" she said annoyed so she grabbed her wire cutters from her belt "okay here goes nothing" she cut a few wires, and the machine exploded throwing her back into the wall and the pink mist filled the room gagging her, she went over to a window and opened it.

The gas felt cold and she started feeling drowse, her eyes were getting heavy, she put her hands on her head and fell back through the window, meanwhile Dudley ran out of the building with Keswick and some other agents when an explosion bellowed out of one of the windows.

Dudley saw Kitty falling from the window, panicking he ran around until he caught her, after awhile she awoke finding herself on a couch "what, where am I" she sat up and looked around, Dudley peaked his head in the room and saw she was up.

He then walked in the room "hey Kitty glad to see you awake" she turned her head and stared at him as her heart skipped a beat, "uh hi Dudley where am I?" Dudley smiled "you're at my house!" she looked around some more "oh then are we alone?"

He nodded "yeah the Chief had me take you someplace safe, well they fix Keswick's lab" Kitty gave him a strange look "so you brought me all the way to your house?" he shrugged "well my mom wanted me home as soon as possible, and I forgot where you live."

She sighed "okay well thanks, but I should go" she turned to leave when she coughed and a bit of pink smoke came from her mouth, and it turned blue as it touched her face "huh that's weird" she said as she opened the door.

Dudley's mom Peg stood there and got a big smile "Dudley you didn't tell me you had company over and a lady friend no less" Kitty shook her head "what no, it's not like that he forgot where I live and" Peg's smile got bigger "oh I see well don't mind me, pretend I'm not here I'll be upstairs" she said as she walked in and walked upstairs, Kitty turned back to Dudley "hey can you come by my place later?" Dudley got nervous "uh yeah sure."

She smiled and left but before she got too far Dudley ran out "Kitty wait!" she quickly turned and her heart lifted "I still don't know where you live" she sighed and took out a note " thought you might forget so I wrote it down just in case."

She give him the note and left after winking at him making him blush, later at her apartment, she felt rather hot so she turned her AC on and took off her jacket she then checked the thermometer and it was cool today but she felt even hotter.

"Why is it so hot?" she said as she slipped out of her pants then took off her shirt, and she felt like it was almost hundred degrees in here, she put a few fans down to help cool off and she sat down on her couch.

Her cheeks turned red and as she thought about Dudley "why can't I stop think about him?" her mind drifted off to Dudley as she laid down on the couch, her hands couldn't help but slowly descend her body, one hand cupped her breast and the other went down to her panties.

Her index finger slowly rubbed the cloth, and she began to imagine Dudley's tongue as she used another finger, she felt her juices touch the cloth "oh" the more she felt the more she wanted the real thing, she was surprised that just thinking about him made her quiver with excitement.

"Ah" she moaned as her fingers moved faster, then her hand went under her panties and her fingers slipped right into her walls "aahhh" she moaned again as her back arced, and she felt a surge of pleasure as her vaginal wall closed around her two fingers and she Called out Dudley's name as she felt herself orgasm.

Afterwords she felt too tired to get up so she slipped off her wet panties and fell asleep, the next day she awoke and saw the aftermath of what happened "oh my god, did I?" she noticed all she had on was her bra, she got up and went into her room.

Where she quickly grabbed some new clothes and went into her shower, she took off her bra and turned on the water, as the water washed over her she wondered what happened "all I can remember is thinking about Dudley, then it goes blank."

She cleaned herself off and turned off the water, then she stepped out and put her clothes on, she walked out with a towel around her shoulders, and she heard her phone ring, she walked over and picked it up "hello?"

She heard Dudley's voice over the phone "hey Kitty, Keswick wants you in the lab, when can you get here?" Kitty smiled and the pink mist came out of her mouth as she spoke "oh okay, will you be there?" Dudley got confused "well yeah, his lab is at work silly."

Kitty grinned seductively "then I'll meet you there" she hung up the phone and grabbed her keys as she walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty felt a bit strange as she went into Keswick's lab, she could still smell that strange mist in the air, Keswick smiled when he saw her "ah Kitty, how are you feeling?" she shrugged "I'm fine, why?" Keswick pointed to his machine "how much pink m-mist did you breath in?"

She thought about it "well I was in the room filled with the stuff for maybe five minutes, before I fell out the window, what is that stuff anyway?" Keswick cleared his throat "that ingenious device, is a love potion machine, the mist contains a assortment of many chemicals that make the victim, I m-mean subject, hopelessly in love with the first person of the opposite sex they see."

Kitty rolled her eyes "oh come on Keswick, I know your lonely, but that's just creepy" he nodded in agreement "and that's why I was going to trash it, but then it malfunctioned" Kitty looked at the broken machine "so it's just a love potion, not a instantly in heat thing?"

Keswick looked at her confused "what, no of course not" she nodded "okay then, is there anything else?" Keswick nodded "just to be safe, I don't want y-you to be near the man you f-first saw after you fell" she thought about it "who did I see?"

Keswick shrugged and got back to work, she left the room and the pink mist came out of her mouth as she smelled the air, and she noticed Dudley at his desk, so she went over to him and had seductive grin "hey Dudley" he smiled when he saw her "oh hey Kitty what's up?"

She sat up on his desk and purred slightly "sooo, I was thinking we could spend a little quality time together" Dudley scratched the back of his head "I wish I could, but" she grabbed him and pulled him up then Kissed him, Dudley pushed himself off her.

"Whoa, Kitty what's gotten into you?" She licked her lips and smiled, and the strange mist came out blue this time "come on Dudley, one time won't hurt" Dudley just stared at her confused "I thought you weren't looking for a relationship?"

She pouted a bit "aw, well that's before you saved my from that fall" Dudley smiled "well in all honesty, I've been in love with you for some time now, I didn't think you felt the same though" she nodded "well sure, I guess, but does it really matter?"

Dudley looked confused "wow Kitty, I-I don't know what to say" she put a finger on his lips "you don't have to say anything, just relax" she looked around making sure nobody was nearby and she quickly got off the desk and crawled under it.

Dudley looked down to see what she was doing, Kitty took off her coat and smiled at him "just pretend I'm not here" she started to take off her shirt but Dudley stopped her by grabbing her hand "Kitty, what are you doing?" she shrugged "I'm taking off my shirt, so it doesn't get dirty, while I'm giving you a blow job, what else."

He stepped his chair back "whoa, I admit I've dreamed of this moment, but I don't want to rush things, I'm just not ready yet, you know?" She looked disappointed as she came out from under the desk "are you sure, because I don't offer myself to just anybody, and if you don't take it, you'll regret it."

Dudley was getting concerned about her "Kitty is this about the whole valentine's thing, because your acting strange" Kitty grinned as she curled herself around him "come on, let's fool around, please?" then the mist came out came out a white color, and she blinked confused, then she noticed Dudley and quickly shoved him away "Dudley? What were you doing?" he hit the floor completely lost "what? You were just trying seduce me" Kitty crossed her arms and huffed.

"Yeah right, you know I hate it when you get all touche" Dudley stood up scratching his head "you were the one that offered me a blow job" Kitty looked at him horrified "Dudley that's not funny, I can't believe you would say something like that, I would never do anything like that, especially at work."

Kitty was offended he would say something like that so she just shook her head "you know what, forget it, I'm leaving" Keswick came out just as she left and saw Dudley dumbfounded "is e-everything alright agent Puppy?" he shrugged.

"Kitty was acting weird, I mean one minute she tried seducing me, and the next she's angry at me saying she would never try anything like that" Keswick nodded "I see, so she saw you first" Dudley looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Keswick cleared him throat "it's simple r-really, Kitty breathed in the love p-potion gas and she saw you first, t-therefore she's in love with you but, something m-must have gone wrong however, since she appears to be more in h-heat then in love."

Dudley nodded but he was still confused "wait a minute, so that's why she's acting strange, that weird machine did something to her, so what do we do?" Keswick took off his glasses and began to clean them "well I believe that you s-should avoid her until it's out of her system."

Dudley thought about it "I guess I could try that." he then got back to work, meanwhile Kitty was walking home "why would he say something like that, I can't remember what I was doing, I left Keswick's lab and the next I know I was wrapped around Dudley."

She thought about it "it's possible that Dudley was the one I saw first, if so I need to just stay away from him for a while, easy" she got home and spent the rest of the day bored, that night as Dudley slept his window opened and Kitty slipped in.

She grinned showing her fangs and she slowly sat down on his bed, she saw that the door was locked so she had time, so she slowly slipped off her boots and gloves, she removed the rest of her clothes except her underwear, then she carefully lifted the covers and went under them, she quietly purred as she curled up against him.

When mourning came Dudley slowly awoke and sat up, when the covers moved his eyes turned and saw Kitty laying there almost naked, he stared at her for a moment, and then freaked out as he jumped out of his bed "what the!"

The sudden yell woke Kitty up and she slowly got up "keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep" she looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room, and then she saw Dudley "Dudley? Where am I?" Dudley just stared at her as she got up.

She got up and something fell from her chest, she looked down and saw her bra on the floor, she finally examined the room fully and saw her clothes scattered around the place "why are my clothes all over the place?" she picked up her bra and put it back on.

Dudley finally worked up the nerve to speak "Kitty why are you in my room?" she shrugged "I don't know, I fell asleep in my bed, now I wake up here, what's happening to me?" before he could say anything they heard his mother yell.

"Dudley what's with the yelling!" Dudley tried say something again but Kitty yelled back "don't worry Ms. Puppy, it's just me again!" Dudley turned gave her a confused look and saw a blue like mist escape her lips, and she had that look again.

She grabbed him and tossed him on the bed, then climbed on top of him, then she traced her fingers on his chest "now you don't have an excuse like work, to get out of this, just you and me, and a full mourning to fool around." Dudley shook his head.

"Kitty, your not yourself, snap out of it" she kissed him and moved one hand down his body, she also took his hand and placed it on her hip, she then took her free hand and unhooked her bra, and finally let go of his lips letting him breath.

"I'm so going to regret this later" Dudley grabbed her and spun them around so he was on top, and she chuckled softly as he kissed her neck and descended to her body, Kitty enjoyed it as he kissed her body but she wanted more then foreplay.

She moaned as he got to her breasts and his tongue gently caressed her nipple as his free hand fondled the other one, and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second, so she quickly lowered her panties before they got soaked.

And then kicked them off her ankles "enough foreplay, let's get to the fun part" Dudley sat up and scratched his head "um, I have to tell you something, I've never done this before" Kitty smiled "your a virgin?" she then laughed a bit.

And Dudley blushed "yeah, is that a problem?" she got behind him and hugged him "well no, but if it was, it won't be for long" he smiled and she noticed his member and smiled "looks like I'm not the only one ready for a good time" she got off the bed and went in front of him.

She went down on her knees and she gently caressed it, she stoked his penis until he was fully hard, and Dudley had to catch himself as Kitty took his member into her mouth, she went slowly down on it and then used her tongue as she went back up.

She began a nice steady pace and Dudley was paralyzed, after a minute he grabbed the back of her head and she took in all of his member, deep-throating wasn't something she was used too, but somehow she found it highly intoxicating with Dudley.

So she let him continue forcing it down her throat, but she could tell he was getting close so she stopped him, he had a look of disappointment when she got up, she smiled and pushed him down on the bed "I want you to save all that sperm for the main event."

She got on top of him and noticed his look of concern "what's wrong?" Dudley shook his head "nothing really, it's just that I don't have any condoms" she laughed "that would only ruin the fun, besides we're both clean, and on the off chance I get pregnant, well let's worry about that later."

She grabbed his penis and slowly lowered herself, she moaned as she felt his member enter her pussy and he arched his back, she put her hands on his shoulders, and wrapped her tail around his waist, then she slowly went down all the way.

lifting herself up she repeated the action again by going down on him, soon she paced the flow of pleasure and she went back and forth, Dudley clutched the bed sheets, as she moved in a pumping motion.

Dudley then grabbed her hips and Kitty kissed him as he joined in the pumping motion, their breathing got heavy and Dudley felt closer then ever "Kitty, I-I cumming!" she quickly went all the way down and screamed as she felt his knot shoot it's load into her.

She was so exhausted that she almost fell but Dudley caught her, and she laid herself on his chest and hugged him "that...was...amazing" Dudley nodded "you were...amazing" she tried to move but then they noticed he was stuck inside her.

"uh oh" she shrugged and kissed him "that's fine we'll just have to wait for you to not be so swollen, until then we could lay around and make out or something" Dudley nodded "I would like that."

**Authors note: I think I'm doing pretty good for my first try at a lemon, anyway thanks for the support everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty woke up in her bed feeling better then usual, she got out of bed and started her day with a shower, then she went to her kitchen for some breakfast, but she noticed she was running low on food so she would have to go shopping later, so she went into her front room. And turned on her TV, but it was on a romance channel, she rolled her eyes at it and changed it quickly, but every channel was another valentine's double week feature, she couldn't help but hate valentine's day, so she turned it off and left her apartment, she needed to get away from all that.

After awhile she made a stop at a diner called Paws, she went there when she needed to calm down, and when the people saw her walk in everyone but the employees panicked and hid, Kitty sat down at the only empty table and rested her head on her palm. She didn't even noticed most of the people there sneaking out, and the waitress came over to her "nearing valentine's day already?" Kitty nodded not even looking at her "another year, another disappointing chapter in my love life" the other girl cat looked sad.

And wrote down something on her notepad "so the usual? And who broke your heart this time?" Kitty shrugged with one shoulder "yeah, get me the usual, and I think people just stopped trying to ask me out after last time, not to mention I got suspended...again." The cat waitress went back and put the note on the counter "one order of the heartbreak special, Kitty's back!" she heard in the back the chef's voice "Kitty? Then put away that notepad Kelly, we have work to do!" the gray cat smiled and went back to Kitty "looks like Jake has you covered."

Kitty looked out the window, she liked the peace and quiet, though she never noticed all of the people leaving, she was always too depressed to tell, even though she woke up feeling great for some reason, it didn't take long for her to remember that valentine's day was in two weeks. Kelly pulled up a chair and sat down "I don't know why you have such terrible luck with guys, maybe you should try dating a girl, you still have a week before valentine's day" Kitty felt nauseous even at the suggestion, but also confused about the last part she said.

"Okay, first, I'm straight, I will never look at a woman that way, not that I have a problem with that kind of thing, but I can never see myself like that, and second, don't you mean two weeks?" Kelly shook her head "no, it's only a week away." Kitty took out her phone and checked the date, Kelly was right it was only a week away "but, I could have sworn it was still two weeks" Kelly got even more confused "are you feeling okay?" Kitty held her head "I don't know anymore" she thought about what happened.

But all she could clearly remember was waking up in Dudley room, why was she there, she knew it was a dream but why was that the only clear thought she had, then something in her stomach started acting up and she felt like throwing up, so she quickly got up and rushed to the restroom. Afterwords she came out feeling sick "uh, first I can't remember an entire week, and now I'm throwing up, I hate my life" she sat back down and the Chef came out with a large tray of different foods "one heartbreak special for the loneliest girl in Petropolis."

Kitty smiled as he put the large amount of food on her table "thanks Jake, you always know how to cheer me up" she said sarcastically, he smiled and went back into the kitchen, and the doors opened, which surprised Kelly "hello sir" she greeted the dog who walked in. Kitty didn't pay any attention however and just hung her head "made if I sit here?" the voice sounded familiar so she looked up and saw Dudley sat down across from her "Dudley? What are you doing here?" he smiled "not much, I've mainly been running around doing small things for the Chief, did you know he has a date? I guess even old people can fall in love."

She glared at him and he could tell she didn't want to hear it so he quickly changed the subject "so how have you been?" she looked down and sighed "for some reason I'm missing a week, it's all a blank" Dudley looked at all the food and whistled "wow, are you going to eat all of this?" Kitty noticed the waitress looking nervous and glaring at Dudley on occasion, but she shrugged it off and handed him a fork "help yourself" Dudley grinned and and started to chow down, making Kitty cringed at the mess "jeez Dudley slow down" he laughed a bit and did what she asked.

"So why are you here Kitty?" she rested her head on her palm again "I'm here every valentine's day, what your eating was named the heartbreak special, because I order all this to while I'm depressed" Dudley stopped for a second, but then continued to eat, apparently he was quite hungry. Kelly went over to them and stared at Dudley "excuse me sir, but this customer isn't looking for company, would you please sit somewhere else?" Kitty shook her head "don't worry about it, he's my work partner" Kelly slowly nodded "oh-okay, well just call me over when you need anything Kitty."

Kitty brushed her off and fell back into her depression "she seems nice" Dudley said with his mouth full, she grabbed some of the food and ate faster then when Dudley started, leaving Dudley shocked, he never saw her eat like that before "you must really have it rough right now." She glared at him as she chewed then she chugged down a whole pitcher of water "I need a refill!" Kelly rushed over and took the pitcher and left, and Dudley motioned for her to stop "whoa Kitty, I can't believe I'm saying this, but slow down, so what if your love life isn't great."

She laughed loud enough for the employees in the back to hear "great? great! I don't have a love life, it's a complete mess, I've dated so many guys it should be a crime, but every last one breaks up with me around every single valentine's day, I come here because it's the only place that puts up with me." Dudley looked concerned for her "that's not true, your a great person and any guy to have you as a girlfriend should count themselves lucky" she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms "yeah, more like unlucky, you have no idea what it's like" Dudley nodded "come on Kitty, don't beat yourself up over those idiots, you'll find the right person."

Kelly came back and put the pitcher down and walked away, strangely still glaring at Dudley, Kitty looked like she was about to cry "of course it's my fault, I can't do half of what guys expect, I'm a born crime fighter, I can't cook, or sow, or dance, I can't even do that stupid laugh when guys tell those bad jokes." Dudley put his hand on her's which surprised her "you don't need to do all that stuff, just being yourself should be more then enough" Kitty wiped away some tears before they could fall "r-really?" he nodded "yeah, your perfect just the way you are" she smiled, and she felt a lot better.

"Thanks Dudley, you really know what to say sometimes" she got up and put her money on the table "I should go" Dudley nodded and stood up "yeah, same here" as they walked out Kelly stopped them for a second "wait, you forgot you fortune cookie." She handed Kitty one, but ignored Dudley "I hope your feeling better" Kitty nodded and looked over at her partner "you know what, I think I am" then they left and Kitty broke the cookie in half and took out the piece of paper, then handed the cookie over to Dudley which he happily ate.

She looked at it and sighed "again?" this made Dudley curious "what does it say?" she tossed the small paper away as they walked "oh it was a phone number, why am I always getting a phone number there?" Dudley laughed "I think that waitress likes you." Kitty looked at him confused "what are you talking about? Kelly is a good friend, besides she wouldn't play for the same team, or whatever people say these days" Dudley shrugged "if you say so" she stopped at looked at him which made him stop as well.

"What's going on with you? Your not acting like the usual Dudley Puppy" he started to get nervous "what do you mean?" She went over to him and stared into his eyes "your more romantic then ever, and your the guy who thought romance was like a chew toy, you also have a strange smell about you." She sniffed the air and started feeling strange herself, and a blue mist came from her mouth, and since Dudley was so close she kissed him, which surprised him for a moment but he knew what was going, she let go of him and smiled "is that my perfume from last time?"

He nodded shyly "well, you know" she took his hand and they continued walking "so your place or mine this time?" Dudley looked worried "Kitty, if she, I mean, if you find out about this, you'll shot me, maybe we should take it a bit slower?" She laughed "yeah right" she stopped and kissed him again and whispered in his ear "you said you wanted to try anal sex right? My place at eight, I'll be ready for you" he blushed deeply "b-but you said you never did anything like that, and didn't want too" she grinned seductively.

And purred her alluring purr "I know, but for you, I'll try anything" she then deepened their kiss, and Dudley melted in her arms, she finally let him breath some air and winked at him "remember eight o'clock sharp, if your even a minute late, you have to wear the lingerie, and trust me when I say, I know exactly which one your going to use." She then left, and Dudley went back to work, the rest of the day was pretty normal for him, he had been hiding his relationship with Kitty from everyone, and it was getting harder to hid it, now Kitty hid missed a whole week, there was no way he could hide it much longer, hiding a relationship from the person your having a relationship from seemed impossible.

Later at eight 0'one Dudley knocked on Kitty's door and she answered it, he stared at her in horror at she was holding a frilly black and white lacy lingerie, and she had a huge grin "one minute late" he hung his head and walked on, Kitty closed the door and locked it. Then handed him the lingerie "get changed while I get myself to the bed, you won't need to get it on for long, just enough time so I can enjoy it" he sighed and she went into her bedroom, a minute Dudley walked in completely embarrassed, and Kitty just stared at him for a second before laughing her head off.

He rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah laugh it up, I'm never doing this again" he said as he did a girlish stance, put his hands on his hips, which made her roll of her bed laughing so hard she started to hiccup "HHAAHAHA..water..water...HAHAHA!" Dudley left and returned with a glass of water. She took the glass and started drinking when he started to take off the top half slowly, and she spit out the water laughing "okay..you..can..stop now" she grabbed her phone and took some pictures of him stripping, and she tried to hold back another laugh but she couldn't help it, and burst out laughing again.

Finally she stopped when he took the last piece off, she loved doing things like that to him, she always had a good laugh before they got to the foreplay, not that she needed the foreplay, she was always wet around him after all, she picked herself up and laid back on the bed. She then motioned him to come to her, he smiled and then jumped on the bed and crawled on top of her, she kissed him passionately and creased his chest with her hand "are you sure?" she sighed "if your so nervous, we can save that for last" he smiled and then kissed her.

His hand went down to her vulva and started to gently messaged it with two fingers, she really enjoyed it but she was getting antsy "come on Dudley, I need it, don't make me beg" she wrapped her legs around his waist and she pulled him inside her "hey now, no need to rush." She moaned as she felt his shaft harden instantly in her "now that's more like it!" he held her close as he pumped in and out of her vagina, Kitty spun them so she would be on top, but Dudley had the upper hand and spun them back, and Kitty smiled "so that's how we're playing huh?"

He grinned as she pulled him down and kissed him, as he was distracted she swung them around and got on top "you know better then to try that on me" he laughed softly and she got off him, which left him confused until she got got her hands and knees "if you wanted to be on top, now's your chance." Dudley got on top of her doggy style and she moved her tail out of the way "okay, let's take this slowly" she said while blushing, she was never this embarrassed in her life "maybe we shouldn't" however the head of his erection slipped past her cheeks and poked her hole.

She gasped a little, she wasn't sure about this anymore, but it was to late as he pushed into her, it took him some effort to go inside her because she was so tight there, she gasped again as she could feel every inch of his member and her claws shot out as she grabbed her sheets. And dug her claws in the mattress, it felt wrong in a since but also amazing at the same time, then he put two fingers in her wet pussy and trusted in and out both holes, which sent her over the edge "AAHHH!" and she came on his hand as her head wrenched back.

And Kitty's sudden orgasm sent him over the edge as well "K-Kitty I'm cumming!" he shot his load inside her and pulled out, it was easier to pull out then it was going in because his semen acted as lube, and his cum slowly spilled out of her and mixed in with her own. She collapsed and he laid next to her, both were out of breath "that..was incredible" Kitty smiled as she turned herself to face him "don't think it's over, I want to go again in an hour" Dudley sighed "your going to drain me dry at the rate we keep going" she kissed him and he brought her closer and deepened their kiss.

**Authors note: sorry I haven't updated this story for awhile, but I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty woke up in her bed and her whole body was sore not to mention her stomach was in unbearable pain, she got up and quickly rushed to her bathroom and threw up harder then last time, she had to stay there for awhile throwing up and feeling worse then ever. But after some time her stomach finally calmed down and she brushed her teeth twice afterwords to make sure the taste and smell was gone, then she realized she wasn't wearing anything and the last thing she remembered was talking to Dudley "_could he have something to do with this?"_

She thought to herself as she went back to her bedroom and saw her sheets were a different from last night and the room strangely smelled of sex, which only confused her, she knew for a fact she hadn't had any sex for close to a year now so it couldn't have been her...could it? Kitty put on some clothes and she still felt sick but luckily not as sick as before, then her phone rang and she answered it "hello?" on the other line was Keswick "Kitty, I have something t-to ask you, have you ever slept with Agent Puppy?" Kitty looked at her phone in shock.

That was completely absurd, she would never sleep with her partner, she didn't sleep with Jack and she wouldn't sleep with Dudley ever "what kind of question is that!" she said very annoyed and Keswick stopped for a second but soon spoke again "it's about that incident back in my l-lab, something inside you mutated the love formula, if your near Dudley for too long you'll blackout." Kitty rolled her eyes "I figured that out, but what happens while I'm out?" Keswick was obviously panicked by the sound of his voice "it took a whole week, but I figured out that the chemicals in your blood stream make your hormones go out of control w-when near the first person you see, basically you'll lose control and do a-anything to get in his pants."

Kitty's jaw dropped "there's no way...is there?" Keswick nodded "what's worse, if you ever sleep with him even o-once, it could mutate the chemicals even further and who knows w-what could happen" Kitty was getting nervous now but didn't really understand "so what could happen?" Keswick thought about it for a minute "well in theory the large a-amount of built up chemicals could override your system and k-kill you, the best case scenario is that it you w-would lose yourself forever" Kitty gasped "oh god, then what can I do to stop this?" Keswick smiled over the phone.

"As long as you stay a-away from Dudley and anything of his, then you should be fine and start recovering soon" Kitty nodded "alright thanks Keswick" she hung up and she decided to stay indoors today hopefully she wouldn't run into Dudley or even hear anything from him. She was curious about her strange symptoms these past few mornings however and she went into her bathroom and took out a pregnancy test, she looked at it and thought to herself _"there's no way he would take advantage of me...right?"_ she hesitated at first but then she took it out of it's box.

A few minutes later the results were positive and Kitty dropped it in shock "no, that's no possible" her eyes never left the test results "no, no, no" she leaned against the wall and slid down so she hugged her legs, she stayed like that for awhile and finally thought it might just be her period. But then she knew she was just kidding herself, it all made sense now, the way she always blacked out when he was around, why she was feeling sick every morning, sometime after she breathed in the chemicals Dudley must have learned about it and took advantage of her.

"He, He really did take advantage of me, why that piece of **** I'll kill him!" she got up and dialed her phone and Dudley picked up "hello?" she growled not caring if it was dangerous "you fu**ing jerk, do you realize what you've done!" Dudley pulled the phone away from his ear. "Whoa, calm down Kitty, what did I do?" Kitty felt strange and quickly hung up "not this time" she went back to her front room and tried to relax but her phone rang, but she didn't answer it knowing it was Dudley, and as she thought about him her head started to feel lighter.

So she shook the image out of her head and she was getting tired of the phone ringing off the hook and she threw it across the room "I have to stay focused, I can't even think about him" she laid down on her couch and tried relaxing but then she noticed her tail moving by itself. She saw her tail slowly wrap itself around her and somehow grab her pants "what am I doing!" she stopped her tail desperately trying not to think of Dudley, but trying so hard to not think about him made her think about him and her tail grabbed her pants again.

"No, get out of my head Dudley!" her tail acted with a mind of it's own and pulled her pants down around her ankles, she tried to stop her tail again but it went around her panties and pulled them down then a blue mist escaped her mouth, then her tail started to rub her in between her vaginal walls. "AH!" She moaned as her tail went to a nice pace and she grabbed one breast with a free hand the other went and took over rubbing her vulva, and her tail bent itself enough just not to hurt and plunged itself inside her "AHH! YES, DUDLEY!" she was insistently wet and begging for Dudley's cock.

Her tail trusted her like a real penis and she couldn't hold still, and fell off her couch face first, but that didn't stop her as she raise her butt in the air, and her tail went to town on her "Dudley! OH GOD, YES!" she imagined Dudley right behind her, just pounding into her. The imaginary Dudley grabbed her hips and went as deep and as hard as he could "MORE! YES, RIGHT THERE!" she touched her nipple feeling how sensitive they were getting and she rubbed her vulva in a rhythmic pace "OH, oh Dudley I'm your bi*ch!" she felt herself closing to a climax.

She slipped in her fingers and the imaginary Dudley shot his seed inside her which sent her over the edge and she came all over her tail "AAHHHH!" she screamed and collapsed in the floor, she really enjoyed that, but now she was really craving the real thing, and she wanted it now. She didn't have time to take a shower she was far to impatient, so she turned right side up and bent down, her tongue went gently across her womanhood as she licked up her cum, after that she went down on her tail and sucked the juices off, when she was done she grabbed her other non broken phone.

And Called Dudley "hey Kitty, why did you hang up earlier?" she purred just hearing his voice "can you come over? I need you" Dudley thought about it "I don't know Kitty, today's not really a good day for me" Kitty glared at her phone "did I hear you right? You don't want to have sex with me?" Dudley shook his head "no that's not it, it's just I'm pretty busy and I don't really have time right now" Kitty's mouth breathed out a red mist and she got angry "why are you being like this? Am I not good enough for you now!" Dudley was surprised she would think that "never, your the only girl I care about."

Kitty relaxed a bit "really? That's good, I would had freaked out if you didn't feel that way" Dudley was getting worried now "I can try to come over later, but no promises okay?" Kitty grinned "you'll come later, thanks your a real sweetie" she got up and decided that she could take that shower anyway. She felt a little annoyed with him but her soft walls begged to differ as she went to her shower, she found it pointless that she licked herself now, but what's done is done so took off the rest of her clothes and climbed into her shower and turned it on, she cupped some water as it started to ran down on her.

And then she put it in her mouth and swashed it around then spit it out, she did it a couple more times, awhile later she came out drying her hair and looked at the time "where is he?" it had only been a half an hour but she didn't have the patience right now "come on Dudley." She tapped her foot a couple times she felt wetter then ever "DUDLEY!" she yelled and got up "fine I'll just go to you then" she put on her clothes and left her apartment, meanwhile Dudley laid there on his bed "man, she's been running me ragged, I'll call her and tell her I can't do it tonight."

He dialed her number but she didn't pick up, so he could she was okay with it and fell asleep, later Kitty hopped in through the window and grinned "asleep huh? That's okay" she took out some sleeping pills and gently put some in his mouth then she took out her cuffs and cuffed his wrists to his bed and she barely hold back the drool as she felt his muscles. She slipped off her wet panties then got on top of him, and her juices dripped down on his crouch "time to wake up, but I guess you don't really have to" she touched his member and gently gripped it, then she pumped it sightly, not enough to wake him, but enough to make him grow.

She was almost a waterfall just feeling him grow in her hands, so she finally had enough foreplay and went down on him with a moan "oh yeah, this is what I needed!" she felt him grow even more inside her and she kissed his neck as her hips moved in a circular motion. Kitty moaned through a purr as she felt him fully inside her "AH, YEAH!" she started pumping as she continued the circular motion "Dudley! Oh yes!" she knew it could felt better if he actually joined in, but he refused her first advances, so she took matters into her own hands.

She kept going increasing her speed every minute "AHH, AAHHH, OHH, MORE!" she went all the way down on him and felt his cock pulsed inside her, she moaned as his seed shot inside her womb once again and she got off of him "time to clean up" she went down and swallowed his penis whole. She got over her gag reflex rather easily, she used her tongue to wipe away the mixed juices and even after he was clean she kept going, she loved his taste and she was going to saver every minute, she began to touch herself still wetter then normal, and she hadn't even cum yet.

Kitty kept her mouth on his cock as she moved while touching herself and finally felt her climax, then she let go of him and smiled "thanks for the fun, let's continue this tomorrow when your actually awake" she got dressed and took back her cuffs before she left.

**Authors note: so that's what's going on, Kitty better find a way out of this and fast.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty woke up sick to her stomach again and barely managed to hold it back until she reached her bathroom, after her morning sickness was over she realized that she smelled of sex again "Oh no, it happened again? Okay that's it I'm not going to my partner, or his deliciously big muscles." She quickly realized what she just said and panicked "calm down Kitty, your not yourself right now, just relax and think about something else" so she went to her front room and turned on the TV, however it was on a commercial about condoms, so she flipped the channel, the next channel was two people kissing and undressing each other.

So again she quickly changed channels, each channel she went through had something to do with sex, until she found a kids channel and it was just some kids learning things "oh, well this could work" she smiled and leaned back on her couch "Okay kids, now it's time to learn about puberty!" Kitty smacked her face with her palm. "Oh come on! this is as bad as that Quacky the Duck show!" she turned the TV off and just sat there for a couple minutes "I need to occupy myself, keep my mind busy" she got up and started her day, meanwhile Dudley woke up feeling rather good but his wrists kind of hurt "Aw man, I slept great, maybe I'll pay a surprise visit to Kitty's place after work today."

He got up and after he brushed his teeth he left for work, an hour or later he got to T.U.F.F. And nobody was there "hey where is everyone?" then he heard a whisper "quiet Agent Puppy, Agent Katswell just showed up" Dudley looked around but couldn't see anyone "Come on Chief!" he recognized Kitty's voice coming from the Chief's office. Kitty had gotten bored staying home for so long and she wanted to go back on the field "I'm sorry Kitty, but your still on suspension until after Valentines day!" Kitty growled "Chief please, I'm SO bored, I need to catch some criminals!" the Chief shook his head "I said NO!" Kitty hung her head in defeat.

"Fine" she turned to leave and the Chief felt a little bad "don't worry Kitty, it's only a couple of days now, you'll be back in no time" She opened the door and saw Dudley staring at her, so she quickly slammed the door "oh no, not him!" the Chief looked at her confused "what's wrong?" Kitty locked the door in a panic "It's Dudley, I can't see him or I'll go crazy and have sex with him!" the Chief looked disgusted "what you and your partner do out of the office is between you two, but I'm going to have to ask you to please keep that to yourself" Kitty shook her head "no you don't understand Chief, if I see him, I'll lose my mind!"

The Chief rolled his eyes "look Agent Katswell, I really don't care if you can't keep your pants up, now go home" she looked at him in shock "excuse me! I am not a slut if that's what your implying, Keswick's stupid love potion machine got in my system, and I can't be near Dudley until it wears off." The Chief thought about it "I was wondering what he was doing, but I still need you to go, all the other agents can't work when your here around valentines day" Kitty crossed her arms annoyed "whatever, obviously I'm not wanted here" she unlocked the door and left, luckily Dudley wasn't there at the moment.

"Okay he's not here, I'll just make a break for it" she walks over to a vacuum tube and was about to leave when Dudley showed up out of nowhere "hey Kitty!" she jumped out of the way just as the tube started and she looked around in a panic and dashed in the lady's restroom "stay away from me!" She quickly locked the door and took out her cuffs, she then cuffed herself to the handle and the pipes of the sink "Kitty, what's wrong?" Dudley asked confused and Kitty shook her head "leave me alone!" she remembered her keys to the cuffs and used her tail to take them out and toss them across the room.

"Not this time" Dudley tried opening the door "Kitty are you okay?" her mind started to blur "shut up, Dudley I don't want to hear your voice!" Dudley shrugged and left "well, alright I'll see you later?" Kitty didn't respond and he finally left, she waited there for almost two hours and she mind was completely clear of him. "Oh, that was close, I...oh no my keys are over there!" she tried to move but she couldn't "darn it! if it wasn't for Dudley I wouldn't even be here!" her heart felt weak and she started to feel like a drug addict who hadn't had her fix "this must be a side effect of the love potion, I have to resist it."

She waited there for what felt like days, but it was actually only a couple of hours and she was really bad off "he can't reach me in here, I'm safe, sorry Dudley no pussy for you ever again hahahaha" she sat there for a minute later, but then she couldn't hold back "Crud! I can't do it, I can't get him out of my head!" A pink mist came out of her mouth and she looked around "I have to control myself, I have too" the mist came out again "NO!" the mist came out once more and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she breathed in and then out, then she started to rub her legs together as she got wet.

"Dudley" she whimpered as she rubbed her legs soaking her panties "Dudley, oohhh god I need you" she checked her watch and saw it was getting late "I've gone without his cock for over ten hours!" she started to panic and then she heard voices at the door "What? It's been locked for most of the day!" it was obviously the Chief yelling at someone. "Yeah, I know Chief, I saw her go in here" when she heard Dudley's voice she grinned and her juices really flowed out "Dudley!" the voices stopped and Dudley spoke "Hey Kitty, can you come out, so we can talk?" the door then unlocked, she figured they had a key, she heard the door open and Dudley's voice.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" his voice was like catnip to her "I'm over here" she shivered with delight as he came closer "oh jeez Kitty, you've been like this for most of the day!" she nodded "I'll get you out of that, then I'll give you a ride home okay" Kitty purred as he turned and bent down to pick up her keys. He went over to her and unlocked the handcuffs, she got up rubbing her wrists "why were you avoiding me anyway?" Kitty shrugged "I forgot, something about losing my mind, but who cares now that your here" Dudley looked at her confused "wait what did you say?" Kitty laughed a little "oh um, nothing, oh and make sure Keswick doesn't know I'm here okay, thanks."

She kissed him and wanted to jump him right there but something held her back "I'll see you later" she then quickly got out of there and Dudley was still confused but he brushed it off and left the lady's restroom, the Chief looked at him "so why was she in there?" Dudley shrugged "all she said was to not tell Keswick." then they heard a voice behind them "not tell me what A-Agent Puppy?" Dudley however didn't recognize who's voice that was "oh you know, that Kitty was and when she saw me, she locked herself into the restroom for hours" Keswick stared at him "she was here! T-that's not good!" Dudley shrugged again "I don't see why."

Keswick grabbed him and pulled him to his lab "Let me explain to you what could and will happen, if your too close to her, or worse actually sleep w-with her" he had Dudley sit down as he explained what the love potion did and how it effects her, after an overly long explanation Dudley finally understood that if he continued his relationship with her then she could be lost forever. "Oh man, I had no idea, your right Keswick, I'll stay away from her from now on" Keswick smiled "as long as you u-understand what's at stake here" he nodded and left "thanks Keswick" later Kitty was home again and bored, she had changed her pants and panties and was trying to relax, somehow she regained control of herself.

She was playing a video game something called the old guys parchments: Skybrim "stupid magic!" she got annoyed as she pushed a few buttons on the controller "HA! I win again" she then heard a knock on the door so she paused the game and got up, she went over to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw Dudley on the other side and quickly closed the hole "Dudley! You can't be here right now, please leave!" Dudley smiled "aw come on Kitty, Keswick told me everything, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry" Kitty held back the coming urges "Shut up Dudley, just leave!"

Dudley got a little sad "oh okay then, I guess, I'll see you later then" he moved to the side out of sight and Kitty sighed in relief "well at least he listened this time" She went back to her couch and turned off her game, and her door swung open "hey Kitty!" Dudley said as he walked in "what the heck!" Kitty glared at him. And he just smiled "Sorry Kitty, but this might be the only chance I actually have with someone as beautiful as you and if that means you'll lose your mind forever, at least we'll be happy together" Kitty was shocked, he knew what would happen but he didn't even care, she could see the lust in his eyes, begging for her.

Kitty stepped back "you've lost your mind, I don't love you, and you shouldn't love me" Dudley smile turned into a big grin as he approached her "come on Kitty, just let it take you, then we can truly be happy" Kitty looked around for anyway out "Dudley please, think about this!" he stopped and nodded "I know your scared Kitty, I was when we started this too, but soon we won't have to hide our feelings for each other." Kitty pressed herself up against one of the windows "Dudley snap out of it!" he went over to her and pressed himself against her, and kissed her, as he was kissing her the mist came out blue and into his mouth and she deepened the kiss as she threw her arms around him, after awhile they break the kiss and she slides down on him.

She then massages his sheath until his member comes out as hard as rock, without a word she goes down and puts it into her mouth, he sits down on her couch while she bobs her head back and forth, he grabs the back of her head with one hand and hold her there "take it all in!" she used her tongue and played with the head. Kitty felt his throbbing penis at the edge of her throat and she was sucking hard, they stayed like that for awhile until Kitty signaled she need air so he let her go *gasp* she then went back down after she breathed a bit and sucked on him some more, and she started to undress as her mouth played with his manhood.

He watched with glee as she took of her clothes while sucking him "Oh Kitty" he leaned his head back and relaxed as she did all the work, she then stopped and put his cock in between her breasts, and she pushed her breasts together and she moved up and down as she licked the tip of his member "ahhhh yeah!" She pumped his cock with her breasts and then put her lips around the tip, and started to gently nip at it, not enough to hurt of course but just enough to feel pleasure "oohhhh man that's good!" she increased her speed and Dudley couldn't hold back anymore and came in her mouth, after she swallowed his load he turned her around and readied himself.

"Wait! Dudley I'm not ready!" he ignored her and pushed her to the ground, then he got on top of her and pushed his penis in her butt "AAHHH! stop, that hurts!" he continued to ignore her as he thrust in and out of her "stop it Dudley!" he was blinded by lust and desire, he couldn't hear her and wanted more. He grabbed her hair and shoved her face in the carpet "MMMMMM!" he pushed himself deeper in and she screamed, she still wasn't used to anal sex and it hurt like crazy, and Dudley never forced himself on her before, he went faster and faster with each thrust "aaaahhhhhhhhhh! YEAH!"

He finally came inside her and pulled out "that was go-" he stopped and saw she get up with tears in her eyes, she leaned on her couch sniffling "Kitty...I-I"m sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just wanted you so bad...oh god, I have to go" Kitty ignored him and continued to cry as he left.

**Authors note: Oh boy, please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty woke up on her couch, and she felt tear stains on her face "What, what happened?" she then remembered Dudley busting through and about to rape her "Oh my god, I remember now!" she got up feeling sore "Ow, ow, ow, he must have really tore into me last night" she went over and looked at her calendar, and noticed Valentines day was a day away.

Then her phone rang and she hoped it wasn't Dudley as she picked it up and answered it "Hello?" Keswick was on the other line "Kitty, it's me Ke-Keswick" Kitty sighed in relief "Oh, hey Keswick, what is it?" Keswick cleared his throat "I did it! I be-be-believe I made a cure for that love potion!" Kitty smiled widely.

"Really!" she heard Keswick speak "Yes, however...I'm not hundred per-percent sure this will work" Kitty got confused "What do you mean?" Keswick was silent for a second "Well...the for-formula I made, could very well save you, or it could turn you into Dudley's toy forever" Kitty got more worried then ever before, but she needed a way out.

"I'll take my chances, can you come over with that cure?" Keswick was quiet for a minute "Alright, I'm on my way" He hung up and Kitty did the same, she sat down and sighed "I should just distract myself" she picked up a controller and turns on her game system "I hope Keswick gets here soon" meanwhile Dudley sat on a bench in a park.

"Oh man, I blew it yesterday, what's the matter with me?" his mind replayed that night when he forced himself on her, he knew he went to far, he wanted to apologize to her but if he did she'd lose herself in lust forever, if she already hasn't lost it, he felt terrible and he had no idea what to do, Back with Kitty, she smiled as she heard a knock on her door.

"Finally" she got up and went over to the door and opened it, Keswick was on the other side and smiled at her "Hello Kitty" she moved to the side and let him in "Do you have the cure?" he nodded and took out a bottle of blue liquid "This should do it, bu-but it could actually do wo-worse" Kitty nodded " I understand, but I need to try something" he handed the bottle to her.

Kitty opened the bottle and just smelling it made her want to vomit "Oh, gross" Keswick shrugged and Kitty held her nose as she drank the blue liquid, she felt sick drinking it, and also suddenly drowsy "Ugh, I feel so tired" She held herself up, but she couldn't keep her eye's open and she collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

***In Kitty's dream* **Kitty replayed all that's happened between her and Dudley as she walked "What am I going to do?" She said as she looked at her hands "Hey sexy!" she looked up and saw Dudley smiling at her "Dudley? No, stay away from me!" she held her head as she began to feel the effects of the love potion.

Kitty shook her head "It's okay, don't be scared of him" Kitty heard a voice and turned around to see a tan cat who looked like her "Who...who are you?" the cat smiled at her "Dudley's not a bad guy Kitty" Kitty looked at her as if she was stupid "What! He raped me for almost two weeks!" the lookalike nodded.

"I know, but he loves you, and he never meant to hurt you" Kitty got angry "So I should just give up and be his sex slave!" the cat shook her head "No, don't give in, trust your heart, you used to like him, and it's not to late" Kitty heard Dudley's voice "Kitty?" she held her head again "Leave me alone!" the cat in front of her smiled.

"You love him, even without the potion right?" Kitty looked confused "I..I did, once..but" the cat grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face Dudley "Then you need to confront him, give him a chance to make things right, after all, your with his child" Kitty looked back and then forward and looked Dudley in the eyes.

Kitty woke up and sat up on her couch "Was...that a dream?" she got up and saw her calender "Valentines day? I slept for an entire day!" she got up and went to her bathroom to clean up, she brushed her teeth and took a shower, when it hit her, she felt no urges and she was alive, the cure actually worked.

"I can't believe it!" she said excitedly "No more love potion!" she quickly cleaned herself and wrapped a towel around herself, she then went out of the bathroom and went to her cell phone "Should I?" she asked herself as she picked it up, she nodded and dialed Dudley's number, then she waited, it rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" Kitty took a breath and spoke "Dudley? It's Kitty." Dudley was silent for a bit "Um, hey Kitty...I" Kitty cut him off "Dudley, we need to talk, meet me at that diner we talked before, okay?" before Dudley could say anything she hung up the phone and went to her room and grabbed her clothes and put them on.

Then she grabbed her coat on the way out of her apartment and headed to that diner again, she walked down the street lost in her thoughts _"I can't believe I'm back to normal, what should I say to him?" _she find the diner and went inside, she looked around and saw an empty seat, so she went over there and sat down.

Almost an hour later Dudley walked in and saw Kitty as she motion for him to come over and sit down "Kitty, are you sure we should be near each other?" Kitty nodded and he sat down across from her "Don't worry, it's out of my system now" Dudley felt terrible "Kitty, I'm sorry" Kitty nodded again "It's okay Dudley, we both got a little crazy" Dudley hung his head.

"Kitty, I took advantage of you" Kitty put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand "Yeah I know, and I should have you fired and put a restraining order on you just for a start" Dudley felt hurt but he understood why she wanted to "But, I'm not going to do that" Dudley looked up at her confused "What?" Kitty sighed.

"Look, we're partners, we've been through a lot, and as much as I should hate you, I don't" Dudley didn't know what to say "Kitty..I" she held out her hand to stop him "Look, I'm willing to give you another chance Dudley, but this time, I want a date without that love potion affecting me" Dudley was shocked, even after what he did to her, she was willing to give him a chance again.

"Thanks Kitty, I won't mess this up, I promise" Kitty smiled "That's good to hear, also...there is something else" Dudley got that confused look on his face again "What is it?" Kitty wondered if she should tell him, maybe she should wait? No she had to tell him "Dudley...I'm pregnant" Dudley stared at her in shock.

Kitty nodded "Dudley...you got me pregnant" Dudley took a couple breathes "Oh Kitty...I'm so sorry" Kitty reached over to him and touched his shoulder "Dudley, I've been thinking and I want this child" Dudley looked at her tears forming in his eyes "Kitty, I promise I'll do everything I can to make up for everything I did" Kitty patted his shoulder "Good" she got up and smiled at him.

"Well today is my last day off, so I'm going to enjoy it, come by my place at eight and we'll go on that date, okay?" Dudley smiled back at her "You got it Kitty" she left the diner and went straight home, she actually felt pretty good getting all that out, so she went to her room and opened her closet, she looked at her nice clothes and saw a pretty black dress.

"This is nice" she took it out, meanwhile with Dudley, he went home and got ready for their first date, when eight finally came he showed up at her door and knocked on it, Kitty opened the door after a minute and Dudley saw her in that dress "Wow" Kitty smiled "Hey Dudley, ready?" he nodded as his eyes traced her body.

Kitty rolled her eyes amused at this "Sorry Dudley, but this is the first date, no sex" Dudley shook his head clear of his thoughts "Oh, sorry Kitty, I didn't mean-" Kitty cut him off "Calm down Dudley, and let's see how tonight turns out" Dudley nodded and they left her place, when they got to the door Dudley opened the car door for her.

"Your being rather gentleman like" Dudley nodded "I want to make up for what I did, it's not much but I'll do my best to make you happy on this date" Kitty smiled and got in the car and he closed the door, then he went around and got in the drivers seat and drove off "So, where are we going?" Dudley smiled at her.

"I was thinking of a nice dinner first" Kitty nodded "That sounds nice" after a bit they arrived at a fancy restaurant called the love boat "Wow, it's valentines day themed?" Dudley nodded and helped her out of the car "Come on, let's enjoy ourselves" Kitty smiled and they went inside the building, inside was a very romantic setting.

"Wow, this is fancy" Kitty said as she looked around "Yeah, I managed to get us a table, it wasn't easy, but I wanted to make this valentines day the best one ever for you" He turned to the front desk guy "I had a reservation under Puppy" The waiter nodded and lead them to a table, then gave them some menus and left.

"Wow Dudley, this is all really expensive, can you afford this?" Dudley smiled a little "Actually, not normally, but I was saving up some time ago just in case we ever, you know, went out" Kitty blushed, she knew Dudley liked her but he had saved up money for the off chance they would ever go out "Really?" Dudley looked at his menu nervous.

"Yeah, I've had a crush on you for awhile now, I never thought I'd be here...with you" Kitty was flattered, she was no stranger to dating but with her bad luck streak she had given up on love, yet Dudley cared about her "Are you just doing all this because you feel guilty?" she liked the idea, but she was pretty sure he only cared because of what he did.

Dudley looked at her confused and a bit hurt "Kitty, it's true I feel guilty for what I did, but it's also true...that I really do love you" she stared at him as if not knowing what that word meant "Love?" Dudley nodded and the waiter came "What would you two like for the evening?" Dudley closed the menu.

"We'll have the grilled salmon for the lovely lady and a steak" The waiter took their menus and left "So, you really do care about me?" Dudley nodded again "Yes, Kitty, have you ever been in a relationship with love involved?" Kitty shook her head "No, all the guys I ever dated only cared about my looks or the sex" Dudley felt bad for her "Well Kitty, I won't treat you like that" Kitty held a smile as their food came.

They talked a bit more and eat their dinner for at least an hour or more, then Dudley got up and put money on the table and offered his hand to her 'Come on Kitty, there is one place I really want to show you" Kitty smiled and took his hand, they soon left and they walked to a nearby park.

"A park?" Dudley nodded "Yeah, just a walk in the park" They started to walk and Kitty turned her head to Dudley "We've been through a lot huh?" Dudley laughed a bit and nodded "Yeah, and these past two weeks have been crazy huh?" Kitty nodded "Yeah, to bad I don't really remember it" Dudley felt bad for a second but Kitty took his arm which surprised him.

"But, we both fell for the temptations huh?" Dudley smiled "Ye-yeah" Kitty noticed his smile and smiled herself "Remember when we fought against Snaptrap?" Dudley turned his head towards her "Yeah, you hated valentines day so much you shot him" Kitty laughed a bit "Yeah, I never thought I'd find love" they walked for a bit and Dudley saw Kitty in the moonlight. "Wow, your beautiful" Kitty blushed and they stopped and they looked at each other in the eyes, they smiled and both slowly leaned in until their lips touched and they kissed under the moonlight.

**THE END.**

**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed reading my first lemon as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
